chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves Ecology ''Physical characteristics'' Ranging at an average height between 5'4" and 7' depending on race and weighing in between 130 and 170 lbs usually, true elves are a naturally slender and athletic race. Elves have a similar range of complexions to humans, with wood elves typically coppery or pale skinned and wild elves having darker pigmentations. Often, elven hair is dark, either brown or black, with copper red or blond hair also found amongst wood elves. Elven eyes are commonly brown, hazel or for some women, emerald. Elves are fair and beautiful, handsome, and have pointed ears and no body hair except eyebrows, eyelashes and hair. Elves mature at roughly the same rate as humans, though they are not usually considered past adolescence until they reach 100 years of age. Unlike humans, elves do not age dramatically as their lifespan comes to a close with the most obvious changes being a change in hair color, alternatively graying or darkening. Most elves remain healthy and full of life up until their death, which, if age-related, is usually between two and nine centuries. ''Abilities'' Elves have a number of abilities that set them apart from other humanoid races. Elves are agile, dexterous creatures. However, elves can move slightly faster than humans and can move swiftly through even the roughest terrain. Elves are also more preternaturally aware of their surroundings than humans as well as possessing better common sense. This aids elves in many ways, allowing elves both a high degree of perceptiveness that they can lend partially to allies. Additionally, elves are extremely accurate in their attacks, having a degree of precision that is unusual for other humanoids. Many elves do not need as much sleep as other races but find their rest in a meditative state called “reverie” which is as restful as true sleep but leaves them aware of their surroundings. An elf will typically sleep for four hours within a day but can function adequately on as little as two. ''Psychology Elves commonly possess strong but swiftly passing passions, moved easily to laughter, anger, or misery and as quickly calmed. Elves make strong and uplifting friends. Most elves love simple joys such as dancing, singing, footraces, or contests of skill. Elves find a natural aversion to that which they see as uninteresting tasks and are curious by nature. However, despite how unpleasant some things such as war can be elves can become grimly serious if a threat to their friends, family, or livelihood makes such actions necessary. Elven blood is green in color - specifically a shade of green commonly associated with Forest Green ''Physiology Elves need very little in the way of nourishment to survive. They tend to favor richly-flavored food that other races almost consider too potent to be enjoyable. 'The Blooming' Elven women differ from human women in that they do not have a menstruation cycle as it could be easily understood. Rather, elven women become filled with life energy for one month every ten years after their twentieth year of life. During this month-long period, a time which most elves call "the blooming", elven women heal all damage at three-times the usual rate, their saliva acquires curative properties allowing them to 'lick wounds' and heal them for themselves or others. They are so full of life energy that plants and flowers will flourish with their presence. Even just by walking past a flower the plant will grow quickly and vibrantly with even a brush of their hands. Dead plants will even return to life should the woman hold onto it for a few moments. It is also during this month, and only during this month, when an elven woman may become pregnant. When an elven woman is 'Blooming' her eyes will change color to become a vibrant, emerald green. 'Pregnancy' An elven woman will carry her pregnancy for twelve-months and unlike human women does not suffer the sicknesses commonly associated with the first trimester. When an elven woman delivers her child she will continue to exude life energy much as she did during her Blooming. Unlike human child birth, elven women do not experience the intense pain during delivery. This is attributed to the abundance of life energy being released during the process. Homelands The Elves of Arland have organized themselves into a number of settlements and kingdoms over their long history. The Forest Kingdom of the Sylvanari , located within the forests of what the humans call the North Marches, is the oldest of their homelands. The isolated kingdom of the Crysanari in the Golden Wood to the south-west of the Sentinel Sea was created after the War of Tears separated the elven nation into different factions. The Solonari , a faction that splintered off of the Sylvanari due to their obsession with arcane magic, initially remained close to the ancient elven homand of the Silver Forest but eventually spread to the foothills of the Shield Mountains in the region which the humans call the South Marches. After the fall of Solandyl and the resultant curse, the remainders of the Solonari became known as the Malanari and have remained in the south. Elven Sub-Races The elven peoples have scattered into four distinct racial groups after thousands of years of existing as the unified Elven nation. Each of the four sub-races of Elf can easily be identified by various physical and cultural traits though they tend to have many common elements. The Four Nations Identification The Quenari, the Half-Elves, are often identified by the color of their eyes - a feature that always is inherited from the elven parent. Elven Adventurers Elves who chose to become adventurers usually follow a martial path, pursue mastery of natural magic, or seek a career that blends the two. Elves prefer subtlety to outright conf lict, but are eager to exhibit their superiority to other races, employing force if finesse and flair are insufficient for the task. Primary Class refers to the class that is found most commonly within that culture. Secondary classes are also found but are not in the majority. Rare classes are still possible within the culture but they are not often seen. Restricted classes are not found within the culture and would be a unique phenomonea resulting in either extreme isolation or ostracism. Racial Mechanics +2 Dexterity, ' '+2 Intelligence, ' '–2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. History 'The War of Tears' The War of Tears lasted for nearly four years( between -4029 KR and -4025 KR ) and known for its seperating the Elven nation into three distinct peoples. 'The War of the Long Winter' The War of the Long Winter was a time when the Crysanari were a young nation within the Elves, their use of Griffons as mounts was just starting but it gave them a decided edge in any engagements with the Frost Giants who were invading from the north. Excellent in guerrilla warfare against all but the casters of the Frost Giant army, they grew to hate the use of Arcane energy in all beings. At the end of the war they decided to leave their forest home to the vast Ivory Plains to the west rather than remain with the Sylvanari who were embracing its use amongst their cousins, the Malanari. It was the firm belief of the Crysanari leader that the Malanari's study of arcane magic that brought the Frost Giant army upon them. The Malanari, not wishing to involve their cousins with their new talents also decided to leave and settle in the Easterlands south of the Grandfather Mountain. Category:Elves